Commodore Norrington Is this love?
by Justonhereforalaugh
Summary: Commodore Norrington is still having difficulty getting over Elizabeth, but what happens when a new unknown lady arrives in Port Royal?
1. Default Chapter

Commodore Norrington - Is this love?  
A 'Pirates of the Caribbean' story  
  
Davy Jone's Locker  
  
The sun was shining, making the sea glitter. It was a beautiful day in the Caribbean but for Commodore Norrington it was a very busy day to say the least. He sat at his desk, his short brown hair looking odd without his wig, buried in paperwork Sitting on the desk sat his wig and hat. There was a short tap at the door. "Enter" he said, with no emotion. Gillette, his second in command, poked his head around the door. Norrington looked up. "Gillette, what can I do for you?" "Sir, sails have been noticed in the distance" .Commodore Robert stared at him. "What of it?" "Sir, the flag belongs to pirates" Norrington collected his hat and wig and placed them on his head. "Alert the rest of the crew and ready the cannons on my command" He announced, his voice commanding. "Yes sir" Answered Gillette as he hurried out of the room, Robert following. The deck was now in utter chaos. All of the crew were running about worriedly, failing to get the cannons ready but looking ahead at what was most definitely a pirate ship, the flag blowing in the afternoon wind.  
  
Norrington came up on deck to see this and placed his hands behind his back. "Men!" He said, his voice loud and confident. The whole crew fell silent and looked towards Commodore. Robert walked towards them, his hands behind his back and scanned the scene. "I think that you are all capable of readying the cannons without a fuss!" He spat. " I will not allow this kind of behaviour on my ship. Now prepare to fire!" He walked towards the front of the ship and took out his eyeglass, Gillette standing closely behind him. "It looks like the ship has already been in its own battle" He muttered, passing the eyeglass to Gillette. "I believe you are right sir, there are a few cannon blows to the side." Norrington stared at him. "It is sinking! We may as well leave it, the sea will finish her off! Tell the crew." Commodore sighed and walked back towards his office.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and a cannon was shot from the opposing yet sinking ship. "Sir! They are attacking us!" Yelled Gillette. Commodore Norrington turned. "Yes I can see that! Are the cannons ready?" He shouted over the firing. "Yes sir!" "Good. Then fire at my will!" The crew readied themselves at the cannons, waiting for his commands. Norrington lowered his eyebrows. "...FIRE!" He commanded. Cannon balls came into contact with the ship and sunk what was left of it almost immediately. Norrington watched as the pirate flag disappeared out of view, into the depths of the sea. He couldn't help grinning as he had yet again, ridded the Caribbean of pirates. "Excellent" He muttered. The pirates were taken down with the ship and none had returned to the surface. They had met their fate in Davy Jone's locker.  
  
Robert turned on his heel and continued to walk to his office and finish his paper work. Once again he was in the middle of finishing a letter, this time accepting a proposal to a dinner party, when there was another tap at the door. "Yes yes, what is it?" He asked, not looking up. The door opened. "Yes Gillette? What is it this time?" Gillette closed the door behind him and walked towards the Commodore. Norrington placed a hand towards a chair and his 2nd in command sat down. "So, Gillette. What is important enough for you to sit down?" He questioned, looking quite puzzled, but stern. Gillette took off his hat and fingered it. "Well sir, its just, the new recruits, they seem..somewhat..reckless." Norrington stared at him for a few moments before getting up from his chair. "I agree Gillette..but the governor has given me orders to take in under my wing new recruits..and that is what I shall do." Gillette nodded and placed his hat back on his head. Robert opened the door for him and Gillette left silently, still looking troubled. Norrington, still feeling puzzled, took his hat and left his office. It had been a long day and he needed rest.  
  
He awoke early next morning, feeling refreshed and dressed smartly for the day, placing his wig neatly on his head and his hat firmly on top. Norrington looked in control which was how he liked it. After a light breakfast he left his home and made his way to meet someone he did not want to be visiting. Elizabeth . 


	2. Search for Pirates

Commodore Norrington - Is this love?  
A 'Pirates of the Caribbean' story  
  
Chapter two. Search for Pirates. "Father? Is tea ready?" A feminine voice spoke. It belonged to a young woman - probably at the age of 20- who was wearing a beautiful rose patterned dress, most definitely shipped from abroad. "Yes yes, the servants have laid it out on the table in the gardens. I thought it would be a lovely vie- " "Father! Do not think you can make this discussion with myself and Commodore more than it is. It is merely about how the new recruits are doing, nothing else." Her face was stern. Governor Swann looked appalled but had a slight glitter in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. "Nonsense, I was merely stating that it would be a lovely view outside for you both." Elizabeth saw through his mercifulness but decided to change the subject. "Besides! I am a married woman!" she thrust a plain golden ring on her finger. "When is Norringt- " She was interrupted by a sharp tap on the large front door. A servant hurried to open it and curtsied when Commodore Norrington entered, wearing his fine hat and a polished medal glistened on his chest. "Good morning Elizabeth. You look lovely." He mumbled, blushing. Elizabeth smiled and laid out her hand, Commodore kissed it, a little too hastily. Norrington always became very embarrassed when he was in the company of Elizabeth. She smiled. "If you would like to accompany me to the dining room. I believe this is a more suitable place for a discussion. Father, make sure the servants bring the tea from outside." She lowered her eyebrows at the Governor and linking her arm with Robert, lead him to the dining room.  
  
"Well, rather bluntly, I can say that the new recruits are.interesting. They seem a little..slap dash, I am sure they will improve in time." Norrington said. Elizabeth chuckled. "You know..it was a foolish idea of my father to take in any old fool for this job. You need stamina and quick wit and intelligence for this, like you of course." She nodded to him and he blushed again, the colour of his face clashing with his white curls. Norrington stared at her for a moment..those soft white cheeks, perfect red lips.. He could feel himself leaning towards her. Elizabeth looked slightly tense and realizing what he was about to do, Robert rose quickly from his chair and mumbled his apologies. He placed his hat on his head and made for the door before Elizabeth stood up and stopped him. "Norrington, what are you doing?! Where are you going?!" He paused and turned. "I ..need to see to the Dauntless, we set sail today. I won't be back for a day or so. Checking for pirates in the area.." Elizabeth stared at him. "Ok Commodore, take care of those new recruits. I know they are hopeless but I do not believe father will be happy if you let them go. I am sure you will teach them wonderfully." She smiled and left the room. Norrington sighed and left too..with a great deal on his mind.  
  
Next Chapter. Norrington meets somebody new...  
  
Sorry they are short but hey! :D 


End file.
